ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Then there was 2
(The camera opens in zooming in space,when all of a sudden a spaceship flies past.Then a huge ship is shown giving chase.The camera shows the ship being chased shooting cabin of the chasing ship.The next scene is in the cabin) Vilgax:Why have we not destroyed this ship? Pilot:Teh-tah-goo-rah Vilgax:I HAVE HAD ENOUGH DESTROY THIS SHIP NO- (all of a sudden the cabin is shot and another beam flies towards the smaller ship,The beam hits and smoke appears.All of a sudden 2 capsules fly out and zoom towards Earth) 5 hours earlier *Tick Tock Tick Tock*(The camera zooms in on a 10 year old Ben Tennyson staring at the clock) Ben:Come on...Come on! *BRIIINNNGGG* Ben:YES! (The camera shows the outside of a school as Ben runs out) Ben:WHOO HOO SUMMER BREAK!!! (The camera now shows Ben slowing down,to then look at a kid in front of 2 boys) Rath:Come on give me the lunch money! Tim:Yeah give em the money. The little boy:I don't have it! Rath:Well then (I now shows Rath cracking his knuckles) Ben:Hey,Leave him alone! (Rath stares at him and smiles at Tim,The camera cuts to show Rath giving Ben an Atomic wedgie.After this an RV pulls up to the front of the scene.An old man steps out) Max:Ben?! Rath:Shoot man SCRAM! (The 2 boys run off) Ben(Speaking to the little kid):You ok? The little boy:Yeah but thanks for trying. Ben:Anytime... Max:Come on Ben I got your stuff! Ben:See yah! (The camera shows Ben getting into the RV smiling with his eyes closed but when he opens them he immediately frowns) Gwen:Hey Ben (He looks at Grandpa Max with a confused look) Ben:WHATS SHE DOING HERE? Gwen:Somebody thought it was a good idea for me to get out of the house. (She rolls her eyes in grandpa's direction.Which is at the driver's seat) Ben:UGH,This is just going to be the worst summer EVER. (We now get a montage of the RV traveling out of town and into a woodlands) Gwen:Grandpa can we stop now? Max:In a minute...aaaand here. (The RV stops and Ben and Gwen crash out and immediately start playing on their devices.The camera now shows the 2 facing away from each other on their devices.Grandpa Max's head peeks out of the RV door) Max:Who wants to have some s'mores? Ben:AS if I would have some with her. Gwen:Same besides your so annoying Ben:Nope you are (Both stand up and get in each other's faces) Both:NO YOU ARE (After a long period of time with them arguing they both storm off in opposite directions.The camera zooms in on Ben as he is walking in the woods) Ben:Stupid Gwen (He stops and kicks an old rusty can of pop.He pauses to look up in the sky to see a shooting star.He admires it and while looking it all of a sudden shoots at him) Ben:AHHHHHHH! (The star land and is in a crater.The camera zooms in on Ben's face as he looks at the crater starts to crumble around him.He screams for a second.After this he stands up,as he does so the capsule opens.) Ben:Woah is that a watch?Well it would be waste just to leave it here. (Ben reaches towards the watch when all of a sudden it jumps up onto his arm.Ben immediately screams and runs out of the crater.While doing so he is shaking his wrist) Ben:Get it off! (Ben tries to use a stick,it breaks.After many different tries he bites the watch.But when he does a select with a hologram appears on the watch) Ben:Woah (He starts to rotate the dial and it lands on the diamond head picture) Ben:Well he does look cool so why not!? (He slams the dial and his body gets covered in diamonds.He trys to scream but when he does he feels his head get a point.Then it stops,he looks at his hands to find them blue.He Screams,when he does this the camera shows crows flying away) Diamond Head:Wait it does not hurt.How about this?! (He holds out his hand and diamond shoot out.He then shapes his hand to sharp shape) Diamond Head:Cool (All of a sudden Diamond Head looks over to see a vine like figure) ?????:GAH WHAT IS THIS?! Diamond Head:Hey.Stop right there! (The creature looks over and step out from under a tree) Diamond Head:Whooo-What are you? Swamp Fire:I am going to ask you the same thing Diamond Head:Well whatever you are I am made of Diamond and I somewhat know how to use it! Swamp Fire:Same to you! (Swamp fire starts to shoot out flames from their arms.Diamond head brushes it off and stabs Swamp Fire.He smiles but when he takes it off the hole reforms) Diamond Head:Well if that won't work (Diamond head slams his knuckles togather0 Diamond Head:I am going to have to beat you down Sumo Slammer style! Swamp Fire:Wait what did you say? Diamond Head:Sumo Slammers....? Swamp Fire:BEN!? Diamond Head:GWEN!? (The screen goes black for a commercial break.It comes back with both of them standing next to eacother) Diamond Head:Thats what happend to me as well! Swamp Fire:Well I am going to tell gradnpa Diamond Head:Sounds like a good idea. (The camera follows the 2 as they travel to the RV.When they arrive Grandpa Max looks at both of them) Diamond Head:Grandpa uhhhh Max:You guys uhh.Explain to me what happened. (The screen transfers to them sitting at a campfire) Max:So what you're telling me is you found these 2 watches and you decided to mess with them? Both Diamond head and Swamp Fire:Yep Diamond Head:Are we going to be stuck like this forever? (All of a sudden the symbol on Diamond Head's waste starts to blink and he transforms back to Ben) Ben:Woah Swamp Fire:Hey what about me? (Her symbol starts to blink as well.She transforms back into Gwen) Grandpa:Listen,can you guys promise me not to tell anybody about this. Both Gwen and Ben:Yes Ben:But why?! Max:I will tell you later.Now come on let's roast some marshmellows! (The camera zooms up into the sky) Credits Category:Episodes Category:Split 10